ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Majere
Majere is the god of order and meditation. He does not adhere to good and evil in the traditional sense, but rather the balance between two forces of light and darkness (very similar to Yin and Yang). Light is associated with logic, purity, humility, honesty, and charity. Darkness is associated with passion, creativity, pride, anger, and impulsiveness. Neither of these two are inherently good, or inherently evil. And it is in the balance of the two that the universe finds order. Majere is opposed to chaos, and to any selfish act that changes the course of another's life. = Tenets of Majere Overview Majere is the god of order and meditation. He is Lawful Neutral. The law in this case refers to the tenets of Majere, specifically The Path. Majere does not adhere to good and evil in the traditional sense, but rather the balance between two forces of light and darkness (very similar to Yin and Yang). Light is associated with logic, purity, humility, honesty, and charity. Darkness is associated with passion, creativity, pride, anger, and impulsiveness. Neither of these two are inherently good, or inherently evil. And it is in the balance of the two that the universe finds order. The Path The most important aspect of Majere’s tenets is the idea of the Path. This philosophy is that every individual has an unalienable right to choose their purpose, or Path in life. This Path can be anything, so long as it does not infringe on the opportunity of others. Within this philosophy, virtue is defined as anything an individual chooses in life to further their own Path, or to further another’s Path. Vice is defined as anything that stifles another’s Path. According to Majere’s teachings, every individual is a microcosm of the universe. Just as every individual has a path of balance they should strive to follow, the universe has a path that must be kept on course. Every individual balances every other in the Universe. Acolytes Acolytes of Majere have dedicated themselves, and their own Path, to furthering the Path of Majere, also known as the Path of the World. They may do this in different ways, but all follow several ideals to assist their understanding of the Path. Meditation Through meditation, acolytes can understand the flow of darkness and light through the world, and understand the will of Majere. Every acolyte of Majere is required to meditate several times a day, once upon waking, once at midday, and once before sleep. Moderation An acolyte of Majere must not be dedicated to themselves, but to the Path of Majere. Because of this, they must be used to living without excess, without bonds. They must be free to go wherever Majere needs them most with a moment’s notice. They are used to isolation and simplicity. Humility An acolyte of Majere must not act for themselves. Those who impose their will upon the world for their own sake are those who impose their Path onto others, which is a great sin. Therefore an acolyte must never let their pride impose themselves between Majere and the Path. The Hand and The Glass The symbol of Majere is a hand holding an Hourglass. The hourglass represents The Path of Majere. The hand represents the ability to fulfill the path. This is particularly representative, as each Acolyte of Majere must choose, as part of their own Path, to be the Hand, or the Glass. The Glass The glass holds the sands that flow through it. Each grain represents an individual. Together those individuals make up the ever flowing Path of Majere. Those acolytes who are of the Glass are those who encourage individuals to find their Path, and to live it to the fullest. The Hand The hand that holds the Glass is that which protects it from those who seek to harm. There are many in the world who have had the opportunity to choose their Path, and have chosen one that oppresses others. While repentance is possible for those who have chosen, the most important ideal of the Hand is to free the individuals from their oppression, through any means necessary. Ozthus follows the Path of the Hand The Great Sins There are many ways one can sin under Majere’s light. Any action or behavior that stifles others in seeking their Path is wrong and reprehensible. However, some sins, those which completely restrict or imprison the individual’s ability to choose, are the most heinous. These are the ones the Hand actively seeks out. The great sins are: * Oppression * Slavery * Blackmail * Murder, especially of the young Category:Deities